Eevee and Larvitar's Big Adventure!
Note: This is a sequel to Eevee Switch. If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Major Events *Kandalee's Jigglypuff evolves into Wigglytuff. *William's Larvitar evolves into Pupitar. *Kandalee's Eevee is revealed to know Swift. *Kandalee's Eevee evolves into Sylveon, and learns Moonblast. Chapter 1 One beautiful, sunny day. Bubbles, Eevee, Larvitar, Teddiursa, Jigglypuff and Clefairy were happily playing a game of ball. "I got it, I got it, I got it" Larvitar called as she tried to catch it. "CLEFAIRY!" Clefairy cried. Larvitar was about to back up into a hole. Clefairy was gathering flowers for a funeral bouquet when Larvitar caught it just near the hole. Teddiursa, Jigglypuff, Eevee and Bubbles, William's Minun were frantic and panickedly followed Larvitar where she was close to the hole, they accidently bumped Larvitar, causing all six of them to fall. Bubbles started wailing. "I WANNA SEE JACOB!" Teddiursa hugged her. "You'll see Uncle Jacob soon." Bubbles still had tears in her eyes. Larvitar petted Bubbles, "Cheer up, we just need to find some Pokémon to help us out!". Jigglypuff raised her hand. Chapter 2 Kandalee heard wailing. "Oh my God." She rushed to the hole and saw Bubbles's tail. "JACOB! WILLIAM!" William and Jacob rushed over to Kandalee. "What's the matter, sis?" She pointed down the hole. Jacob smiled. "What, a Scyther got you?" William snickered. Kandalee glared at them. "THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS!!!!" They both froze. Then Kandalee jumped down the hole. The boys and Clefairy followed. Jacob heard someone talking. "I think they're over here. I can see something that looks like a Jynx." Six people and a Pikachu turned the corner. Three boys and three girls. Clefairy sneezed. One of the boys, he was wearing a hat, looked directly into their hiding spot. A blonde-haired girl with a Dedenne kneeled over to Kandalee. They exchanged greetings. Then the girl started hugging Clefairy, who enjoyed the attention. "Mm. Normally, Clefairy isn't too calm around strangers," Kandalee said. "Sorry about Bonnie," a blond young man said. "It's perfectly fine. Clefairy enjoys younger kids." "This girl's a keeper" Bonnie proposed, much to the blond young man's horror. Kandalee raised her eyebrow. "What is she talking about?" The blonde girl whispered something that made Kandalee go pale. "I'm 15!" "Oh." "Anyway, have you guys seen a Teddiursa, two Eevees, or a Jigglypuff around here?" A taller boy replied, "We did see a group of Pokémon run by here." He blushed. A mechanical arm dragged the girl away. Kandalee walked out of her hiding spot. She didn't feel anyone else. "Oh, God!" "What?" "I think my brother got kidnapped!" William volunteered "Lets jump into that hole". Everyone nodded. William jumped in first. Chapter 3 Everyone else jumped in. After arriving to a passage from the hole, they found Team Rocket. The boy with the hat cried, "Team Rocket! They're the suspects!" "Who the hell is Team Rocket?" "Bad guys who try and steal Pikachu." "Oh." The blond boy said, "So what's your name?" "Kandalee. This is my brother William." The tall boy blushed harder. "Interesting name." "Thanks. My parents were kind of eccentric." At least William and Jacob got normal names, Kandalee thought. The blonde girl looked interested. "Hi! I'm Bonnie. This is my brother Clemont. This is Ash, Brock, Misty, Serena, and Pikachu!" The Pikachu on Ash's hat replied. "Pika!" William was tapping on his phone. Kandalee craned her neck to look. "How did you get service in a cave?" "I have my ways. I have an app that I think we can use." "I know, Mandibuzz, I choose you" William threw a Pokéball in the air, summoning Mandibuzz. "So that's a Mandibuzz!" Serena stated, as she got out her Pokedex. "Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokémon and the evolved form of Vullaby. Mandibuzz swoops down from the sky, attacking weakened Pokémon. It builds its nest out of bones it collects." Serena's Pokedex chimed. "GROSS!" Kandalee looked thoroughly revolted. "What?" "It attacks Pokémon who can't help themselves and EATS THEM!" "It collects their bones." "AND EATS THEIR FLESH!" Mandibuzz felt insulted and she pulls out her bone on its head and bonks her on the head with Bone Rush. "MAND DIBUZZ, Mandibuzz buzz". "Mandibuzz says: "You dummy, I do not eat weakened Pokémon" William translated to Kanadalee. Kandalee rubbed the spot where Mandibuzz had hit her. "Ow! I am not a dummy!" She shook off her dizziness. Mandibuzz rolled her eyes, causing a withering glare from Kandalee. Ash looked at Brock. "If looks could kill..." "Exploud, could you find out where the missing Pokémon are with Boomburst, but not too much, k?" William asked him. Exploud nodded and emits supersonic waves to see which way they went. Then he heard them, and he pointed to his left. "Exploud found where they went" William said excitedly. Kandalee sprinted in the direction of Exploud's arm. Everyone else followed. Chapter 4 She skidded to a stop, causing everyone to crash into her. "What is it, Kandalee?" William asked her, she pointed to the Eevee and Larvitar, who were confused and lost. "Hey, you two," said Kandalee in a gentle voice. Eevee almost knocked her down. "KANDALEE!!!" "Do you know where Teddiursa and the others are?" Eevee nodded. Then she wriggled out of her arms and started walking. Everyone followed her. They saw - Team Rocket! And Twilight and Dusk! Everyone was surprised. "TWILIGHT?!" "Kandalee." Ash looked shocked. "You two know each other?" "Old enemies," replied Twilight with a sickly sweet smile. Team Rocket recited their motto and called out their Pokémon. There was a commotion. Teddiursa came running back and wanted to fight. "Teddiursa, go!" "Pikachu, go!" "Bunnelby, go!" "Misty calls Staryu!" "Steelix, go!" "Braixen, go!" "Goodra, go!" Jacob appeared among Team Rocket and Team Emerald, looking fatigued. Kandalee clapped a hand to her mouth, and her knees went weak. "Not again." "LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Larvitar screamed which caused everyone to cover their ears, except Exploud. "That's Larvitar's Screech" William said, covering his ears. "But Exploud seems to be unaffected by it" Bonnie said, covering his ears. "It's Exploud's ability, Soundproof" William said. Chapter 5 Kandalee was about to pass out. The shock was too much. She shook it off and knelt down to Teddiursa's height. "Play Rough!" Teddiursa tore towards Jacob's Vaporeon and attacked. Larvitar and Eevee were battling Jessie's Gourgeist and James's Inkay. "Larvitar, Stone Edge" William told him. Larvitar threw a Stone Edge at Jessie's Gourgeist. Inkay threw a Psybeam at Eevee, who screamed. She was enveloped in a blue light. A couple seconds later, she was back on the ground - but as a Sylveon. Larvitar began to glow as well, blind everyone. "Oh yipes!" Meowth gasped. "What's gotten into Larvitar?" Serena asked. "Larvitar's evolving!" William gasaped. Larvitar grew into a somewhat cocoon with big eyes, as the glow shattered, it revealed a Pupitar instead. Both William and Ash scanned their Pokedexes. "Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together." Ash's Pokedex chimed. Kandalee looked interested. "It's kind of cute from a certain angle." Serena scanned it. "Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvitar. Pupitar is encased in a nearly indestructible shell and has enough power to topple a mountain." Kandalee smiled. "So if I were to get some TNT..." William glared at her. "Blow up my Pokémon and die!" "I'm kidding!" Jessie whispered something to James, and they ran off, followed by Twilight and Dusk. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Bubbles, Teddiursa and Jigglypuff arrived, Jigglypuff tripped over a Moon Stone while she wasn't looking and evolved into a Wigglytuff, and later caught up to the others. Kandalee bounced and jabbed her fist into the air. "Yay!" Brock took her hand and led her aside. Chapter 6 "Hey." "Hi," replied Kandalee. "What's up?" "Wanna come with us?" "On...?" "On our journey." "Sure! But only if my brothers can come, too." "Sure, they can come. I'll talk about this with Ash." Kandalee smiled. "Okay." She huddled up with William and Jacob, who both agreed to come. Brock told them that Ash agreed to let them come. Kandalee blushed when Brock appeared, making Jacob nudge her in the ribs with a weird smile. "You like him, eh?" Kandalee blushed. "Shut up, he might hear you!" Kandalee caught up with Brock, and they climbed out of the cave with Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, William, Serena, and Jacob. Category:Eevee Series Episodes